Hush or die
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: Fallenangel is the only she-cat spy in her clan. She's always devoted her life to cunning secrets and ambition. One of her missions, is to seek out Bloodclan. Will she die, or become one of the most powerful cats to ever walk the alley?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Alleyclan was a dangerous clan. Each cat had to be trained well in order to be in a category. There were three. Most cats could only get in one of the two. Each category however was a dangerous job. Soldiers fought all the battles. They were brave, courageous, bold, strong, and always prepared. Occasionally the hunters fought with them. Hunters were slim, fast, smart, agile, and had great endurance. The most risky however, were the spies. Spies were swift, intelligent, cunning, ambitious, powerful, and very courageous. Soldiers were like stones, hunters were like trees, while spies were like shadows. They did their job at a very high price, and risked it about every day. Mainly only toms got that job, she-cats almost never did. Most died on the spot, however there never was a spy quite like Fallenangel. The only she-cat spy to ever survive the first test.

* * *

[Fallenangel's Pov]

The weather was dull and misty. Just the way she liked it. Slowly she practiced lurking in the shadows. Her self-confidence was very high. If you didn't believe in yourself you'd never get your mission right. Still, it was never too late to practice. Everyday her life could end. Not exactly a happy thought. She loved being a spy. Sure it was risky, but she was the first she-cat to ever be one. Sometimes she thought she even tougher than the toms.

From the corner of a trash-can she stalked her very first victim. His breathing was regular, that was a good thing. He didn't notice her creeping along the edge of the alley. Her shadow like stealth hid her along with her ghost like misty eyes. Noiselessly she hunched down and got into a crouch. Still no movement. Then she pounced, claws sheathed.

The tom jumped up shocked. Within instants he had unsheathed his claws. Fallenangel held back a smirk. She wouldn't dare make fun of her leader no matter how tough she thought she was. Skull's eyes searched her carefully. Eventually he relaxed his poise and sat down.

In a low whisper he meowed, "Good work Fallenangel. Claw certainly trained you well. I believe you'll do very well on your next mission."

Satisfied Fallenangel nodded, "What next Skull? There have been quite a few rumors about a larger, more powerful clan than ours."

Skull hissed, "Never!"

Fallenangel dipped her head, "I'm sorry sir. My apologies, I was merely wondering."

Skull flattened his ruffled fur. It took him a while to calm down. Eventually he said, "No. They're not more powerful. Yet at least. They've been recruiting though. It's a clan called Bloodclan. Its leader is Scourge. They've been said to have killed dogs."

Fallenangel pondered this for a moment letting it rest on her tongue. Then she calmly mewed, "We've beaten foxes up single-pawed. Your right, we're more powerful, for now."

Skull's eyes narrowed, "Would you be willing to keep tabs on them. For a few days, we'll see what they're about."

Fallenangel dipped her head, "Yes sir." Quietly she slipped away towards the spies' alley. Claw, Fang, and herself stayed there. They slept, ate, and discussed things like it was a secret hideout. Basically it was their refuge, a place to go to. When Fallenangel arrived Fang was sitting on a pillow while Claw was lapping up street water.

"So guys. We've got a new mission," Fallenangel's eyes lit up with excitement. _Don't fail now._ She knew she couldn't. Then it would be the end of her exciting ideas. _Be cunning, quick, and agile. _

Bloodclan-

Leader- Scourge- raven black tom with one white paw, icy blue eyes

Deputy- Muscular black and white tom

The Guard- Ice- White tom with silver paws and tail

Brick- Deep red tom, amber eyes

Snake- Dark brown tabby tom, white paws

Jay- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes

Light- Pale golden she-cat with a single white spot on her back

Shift- Small and skinny black tom with a white underbelly mate: Moss

Claw- Silver and blue-gray tom with claw marks on his left side

Fern- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stone- Silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Regular cats-

Caram- Dark brown she-cat with golden ears

Fawn- Ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes, black spots over her eyes

Scar- Black tom with a long scar over his left eye mate: Weather

Sun- Cream she-cat with blue amber eyes

Storm- Silver and white tom with a black tail

Snow- White she-cat with golden paws and deep green eyes

Chain- Dark gray scraggly tom with multiple wounds

Flower- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dust- gray and brown mottled tom, pale blue eyes

Mothers with kits:

Moss- Pale silver she-cat, amber eyes, kits: Jet (dark gray tom) and Blaze (dark ginger she-cat)

Weather- Stormy gray she-cat with black paws, kits: Wish (white she-cat, silver tail) and Kestrel (pale brown tom, black patches)

Alleyclan

Leader- Skull- White tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy- Kyra- Black she-cat with a white chest

Healer- Lichen- Skinny gray tom

Soldiers- Astrid- White she-cat, black paws, dark gray eyes

Bones- White and brown tom, blue eyes

Blood- Blood red tom with amber eyes, black paws

Streamjay- Blue-gray she-cat, green eyes

Rattlesnake- Tortoiseshell and black tom

Hunters- Dirt- Dark brown tabby tom

Pale- White she-cat with silver patches

Stripewing- Dark gray tabby she-cat

Redflame- Bright ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Storm- Gray and black spiky tom

Sand- Pale ginger she-cat, black stripes

Spies- Claw- Dark gray muscular tom, amber eyes

Fang- Black tom, blue eyes, white tail tip

Fallenangel- white she-cat, black paws, pale ghostly silver eyes

Nurses- Pebble- Gray and black she-cat (kits: Thunder and Lightning)

Willow- Pale tabby she-cat (kits: Gorse and Lion)

* * *

**Please Review Guys! :D Oh and you probably need to know how the clans work, Alleyclan is like Bloodclan. Only their split into 3 separate areas. A soldier, a hunter, or a spy. The spies have it the worst. Their missions often result in death. Soldiers fight, but never go into unknown territory without knowing it first. Hunters basically just hunt for the clan. However, they do have a few battle moves. **

**Some you've noticed have 2 names. That means they are highly respected, or the name just stuck after a period of time. **

**In the meantime...don't forget to review :D**


	2. Discovering Wire

_[Fallenangel's Pov]_

Fallenangel's words rang our boldly across the alley. A bitter silence followed her words. It was like fire being quenched by water. Only, the silence was more like ice, bitter and cold. Claw glanced questioningly at his former trainee, hunching his gray shoulders. Fang's icy gaze stared hard at Fallenangel's ghostly ones. It seemed as though they were questioning her loyalty.

Fangs deep voice murmured, "Is this a fact? You've been known to be cunning and twist stories for your benefit."

Fallenangel forced herself to be calm. Normally she would've snapped back a sharp retort; however fighting would do no good in this situation. This time, if tried, it would only bring disaster. Keeping her voice steady she mewed, "Yes this is a fact; Skull informed me. The opponent is Bloodclan. The leader goes by the name of Scourge."

Claw curled his stone colored tail around his paws, "The name seems familiar."

Fang questioned, "In what way? Have you fought him before?"

Claw shook his head, "No. I've been…watching a few allies lately. All the talk lately has been of Killer's defeat. It's said to be done by the work of Scourge."

Fallenangel kept her head down and quiet. Killer had been the most feared dog to ever walk the streets. He was huge with many battle scars over his spiky pelt. Fallenangel shivered as she had remembered the spy's first task. It was to successfully steal Killer's bone, _unharmed_. Patch, Tiger, Scratch, and many others had died during that single test. Fallenangel was the first she-cat to _survive_ it. Now that Killer was dead, her mind reeled. Scourge must be a very wicked cat indeed.

Fang seemed to think the very same thing, "An evil name for a blackened heart." Fallenangel nodded thinking, _and a pierced soul. _

It was at that precise moment a shaking tom padded up the alley in which the spies took refuge. He was shaking and his eyes bulged in paranoia. Blood poured from out of his left shoulder staining his silver tabby fur. His very presence was in pitiful state. While he held himself with minimal guard.

He stuttered quietly, "T-this l-land, b-b-belongs to S-Scourge."

Fang's laughter rung out like a crack of lightning. The laughter itself was merciless and cruel. While his eyes glinted like the coldest leaf-bare. It seemed as though he was challenging the skinny tom to ask again. The skinny tom had shrank and cringed. Unknown to them a small black tom watched from behind a piece of metal. He was enjoying himself. The smallest of smirks shifted across his face as his emotionless icy eyes stared on.

Fallenangel spat at Fang who slightly recoiled, and turned back to the shaking tom, "I'm sorry but this land belongs to Alleyclan. My name's Fallenangel. Fallen for short, what's yours?"

The skinny tom hesitated slightly before replying, "I'm Wire."

Fallenangel flashed a rare smile in his direction, "Soon we'll get you to the healer's. His name's Lichen. Anyways, who did this to you?"

Wire sent a paranoid glance over his bony shoulder, "Scourge did."

Fallenangel narrowed her eyes, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's evil," Wire rasped.

Fallenangel looked up at Claw who gave a slight nod. The mission was official. Bloodclan would have spies in its territory faster than they would expect spies who had great experience to kill. _Think like a shadow. _

* * *

**Review answers: **

**IAmTheDaydreamer: Thank you :) I have no idea where I get my ideas. They pop out of nowhere. **

**Wolfwarrior194: Thanks again :), I really appreciate it. **

**Cinderstar377: Thanks for the review :). Glad you liked the beginning. **

**Ramah Amourah: Cool ideas :). The original clans are in this later. Might add one though. I'll let ya know if I do. Good talking to you again though :D. **


	3. Chaos on the streets

[Scourge's Pov]

* * *

It had been chaotic today. In fact all day long that's what it's only been. Cats had started to get bolder with opposing him. Half a moon ago Killer was struck dead at his very paws. Scourge remembered it very clearly inside his calculating mind. A small smirk crept across his face, it was as clear as yesterday.

Killer's spiky brown fur had been matted dark blood. Scourge's single white paw had been soaked in a sticky, crimson liquid. The insides of the dog had spilled out gorily our into the alley streets. It was a rather revolting scene. Even Bone had started to look a little queasy. Still, horror still etched across the stricken faces of the Bloodclan cats. Collar or no collar, every cat had fear somewhere, all but Scourge. He did look quite pleased with himself. The chaos afterwards was quiet, quiet like the snowfall.

A few sunrises later cats started getting bold again, breaking the rules. Scourge needed to cause a riot. Something that would easily get their attention and then maybe rampages wouldn't break across the streets. Rambunctious cats should be taught a lesson in Scourge's mind. If not…he may have to silence a few innocent cats with tooth and claw. Certainly Scourge was no fraidy cat, he wasn't afraid to get his paws a little dirty.

Later that very evening an opportunity presented itself like a wrapped gift to him. An unknown skinny gray and black tom made his way slinking through the Bloodclan streets. His amber eyes were unwavering, Scourge's only narrowed. It was obvious the newcomer should be taught a lesson. He didn't know whom these streets belonged too, or who the leader of them was. The new tom didn't even notice the splatter of crimson blood on the brick walls that sometimes trapped cats to their deaths.

Scourge got into a crouch with his raven black tail twitching impatiently. Sliding his muscles into the correct position, he waited for the tom to stop. In a few moments the skinny creatures came to a halt, and Scourge's polar eyes gleamed in a phsyco sort of way. It wasn't often he got to torture a cat without everybody staring. In an instant Scourge was on top of the unsuspecting tom, who struggled very feebly beneath the weight of Scourge. Reinforced claws made deep gashes over the tom's left shoulder. A small wail arose from the bedraggled tom's throat, while blood gurgled out of his throat.

The tom struggled and looked fearfully at Scourge. Scourge sat nearby with his tail neatly curled over his bloodstained paws. In a voice cold as ice he murmured, "Now, should I let you live, or kill you?"

The skinny tom shivered, "Let me live, please!"

Scourge's smirk only grew wider. That's what he wanted the tom to say. "Very well. Warn the allies that they belong to me, or I've a punishment waiting for you," Scourge's voice was hard with no emotion, but a raw thirst for power. Yet, he watched in triumph as the tom scurried away in fear of the worst fate. Like a shadow Scourge followed him from behind. _You'll pay all you ungrateful cats. I give you a home to be safe in, and you only disobey and fear me. Look at what I've become Socks and Ruby. These cats will be punished because of your wrong-doings. Sin is a terrible thing isn't it?_

* * *

**Review Answers:**

**Cinderstar377: Thank you :) I feel special now.  
****IAmTheDaydreamer: Thanks again. And Scourge as well…*blushes* Hope I did him justice in this chapter.  
****Swimchick1224: Thanks so much, and I'm glad you are :) **


	4. A dark grace

**IAmTheDaydreamer: Cool, I love to read, so I might just sneak a peek at it one day. If you do write it. **

**Cinderstar377: I know right XD As you can tell…I am such a fangirl. **

**Ramah Amourah: that's an interesting idea…I might think about it. **

**Starrymists: Thanks so much :) I'm glad it doesn't bore you :D**

* * *

Wire blinked keeping his unwavering amber eyes focused on Fallenangel. She was kind, but intimidating at the same time. She had two acquaintances, Claw and Fang. Claw had a strong build and intelligence seeped into his green eyes. However Fang was striking and bold. His gaze was icy, Wire noticed, like Scourge's. Wire would certainly take heed not to set off Fang's limited patience.

Fallenangel had gotten to her paws and murmured, "Well we'd better to you to our healer. His name is Lichen." She started to pad away slowly followed closely by Claw. Fang only narrowed his eyes and glared at Wire, it seemed he had to go first. So Wire skidded quietly after the others. He noticed how odd the silence was. Wire was the only one whose paws squelched against the hard alley ground.

Trying not to make a sound Wire asked, "How are you not making a sound? The ground is covered in water."

Fallenangel spoke in a hushed tone, "Training."

Why were they so secretive? What did they have to hide? One day he was also going to have to ask Fallenangel where she'd gotten her name. It was rather odd, in a creepy way. Along with the graceful way the peculiar cats moved. Even the sharp Fang had a dark beauty to his movements. That's when Wire noticed the long wall stretching in front of his paws. A brick wall stood firmly in front of the cats. Claw blinked up at it thoughtfully, studying it.

Fang let out an exasperated sigh, "Seriously guys?" He bunched his muscles and landed on top of the wall with is black fur waving in the wind.

Fallenangel muttered, "What a showoff…" Claw snickered and watched her jump to the top heaving her haunches to get to it. Wire's eyes narrowed as he looked for some sort of paw hold. Several cracks ran through the brick creating small dents in the wall. Cautiously he lifted a paw and gently placed it in one of the many dents. Then without flaw or hesitation he scrambled quickly from dent to dent until he reached the very top. Claw basically ran up the wall digging his thorn sharp claws into the brick. Then he clambered up beside a balanced Fang.

Fang's patience had slid, "Can we go now!"

Fallenangel smirked muttering, "Grump." Then she slid down the wall without thinking, and with that same odd gracefulness the three Alleyclan cats seemed to have. Her white fur hadn't even scraped against the wall. Fang followed even faster and skidded down the brick wall. Wire however slipped and the brick tore at his fur. Some of it had scraped off thanks to the stupid wall. Claw didn't seem to have any trouble either. How did these cats have such skill, Wire pondered.

Fang slipped along a corner looking like a shadow. The others moved into place behind him keeping still. Fang's ear twitched, "We're here." The particular place in which Lichen live couldn't have been less welcoming. Brambles and thorns threatened to pierce anything that came to close to the healer's den. Fang smiled evilly, "So…who wants to go first?"

Wire carefully pushed past the brambles as best as he could. Some of his dark gray fur tore and ended up staying at the edges of the sharp thorns. In the center of them slept a silver tom cat mottled with a deep raven black. His fur was spiky and he was rather thin, even for an alley cat. One branch crack and Lichen's calm peaceful form was gone. Instead a feral cat replaced it.

Spitting with anger he hissed, "Who dares wake me up!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review please!**


End file.
